


Regreso al mar

by sabri_fanicol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Percy Jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabri_fanicol/pseuds/sabri_fanicol
Summary: Era la hija del dios del mar y al mar no le gustaba ser contenido, y al final todo lo que era del mar regresaba al mar.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He aqui algo que se me ocurrio a las seis de la mañana cuando trataba de escribir sobre Jason en Mystery. un final que me hubiera gustado para la sag principal de Percy Jackson.

El primer verano que Sephie podía recordar con claridad sucedió cuando tenía cuatro años. Como siempre estaban solo ella y su madre en Montauk, disfrutando el solo hecho de estar juntas.

Recordó acercarse a la orilla en la tarde, deleitándose en el toque frio del agua en sus pies y el aire salado del océano en su nariz. Fue un impulso lo que la llevo a caminar hacia el agua, y muy pronto se encontró con que estaba sumergida hasta la cintura.

A pesar de que sus pies resbalaban y que el oleaje era relativamente fuerte no sentía miedo, y poco a poco se adentró más, sus pequeños pies se separaron del suelo pero aun así flotaba con facilidad, las olas la mecían suavemente y apenas y fue consciente de que se alejaba de la orilla.

Se sentía eufórica.

Entonces todo termino.

Se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, ella estaba de pie con el agua hasta el pecho y con Sephie en un abrazo aplastante. Sephie solo podía abrazarla de vuelta, confundida pero feliz de estar en los brazos de su madre.

No se dio cuenta de que su madre lloraba en silencio, no entendió que su madre no temblaba por el frio, y no le prestó atención a lo que su madre murmuraba.

_“no te la lleves”_

_“por favor no”_

_“no es tiempo, es muy joven”_

_“por favor no te la lleves”_

\---

Cuando tenía doce años se sumergió completamente en el agua del mar, fue en santa Mónica y recibió un mensaje de su padre. Ver a la nereida fue doloroso por que verla y oírla era como si estuviera teniendo una alucinación de su madre.

Ella le hablo sobre su misión y sobre su padre. Y le dio un obsequio, tres perlas que le ayudarían a escapar del inframundo cuando recuperara el rayo.

Pero no podía ser fácil, como había dicho Annabeth siempre había un precio, y ningún regalo era gratis. Lo descubriría más tarde.

Y mientras tanto casi olvido las últimas palabras de la nereida.

_“Lo que es del mar siempre regresara al mar”_

_\---_

Sus siguientes misiones se hicieron cada vez más difíciles, cada vez más duras y cuando por fin terminaba con todo sentía que había dejado una parte de ella atrás. Aun así siempre estuvo segura de una cosa.

_“eres una verdadera hija del dios del mar”_

Incluso cuando perdió a aquellos que eran importantes, cuando sintió la traición y la desesperación, cuando se sintió atrapada. Esas palabras le reconfortaron y le recordaban que no podía rendirse.

Atravesó el fuego y la lluvia, se enfrentó a los monstruos y hombres, conoció a dioses y leyendas. Vio con sus propios ojos como la historia se repetía, lucho contra dioses y titanes y por algún milagro del destino sobrevivió.

Y cuando su mente su fue borrada y su pasado quedo a oscuras hubo algo que ni la reina de los dioses pudo hacerla olvidar.

_“eres una hija del mar”_

_\---_

Una buena parte de ella estaba incomoda entre los romanos, pero al final no hubo tiempo para adaptarse o pensar en ello. Un viaje hacia lo imposible tenía que empezar y a pesar de no recordar nada sentía que no era la primera vez.

A pesar de los contra tiempos y los problemas, de las confusiones y desvíos avanzaron. Tenían una misión, una búsqueda para arreglar un poco el equilibrio que los gigantes habían destruido y en el camino hallaron algo más.

Pero como siempre el agua y el mar estuvieron de su lado, llevándola a su destino y lavando sus perores heridas. Hasta que no fue así.

Y entonces Sephie descubrió algo nuevo.

Algo aterrador.

La hija del dios del mar temía ahogarse.

\---

Incluso con sus recuerdos de vuelta aún estaba incomoda, ya sean romanos o griegos Sephie sentía que había una brecha insoldable entre ellos y ella. No sabía cómo hablarles, como explicarse ante ellos.

Más que ocho meses parecía que había pasado una vida.

Tenían que viajar a las tierras ancestrales, el objetivo era Roma.

La incomodidad le acompaño todo el viaje, esa premonición de que no se acercaba nada bueno. De que los monstruos y obstáculos no eran nada comparado con lo que esperaba. Incluso después de acabar con los gigantes y recatar a un amigo perdido, el sentimiento no desapareció.

Y cuando estuvo al borde del abismo lo supo. Eso que presentía y la atormentaba estaba allí, el agujero la esperaba.

Y al caer envuelta en un abrazo nuevamente sintió miedo. Por qué a donde iba no había agua y el poder de su padre no llegaba a las profundidades de la tierra.

\---

El tártaro fue terrible, el único lugar que los dioses y titanes temían. Donde incluso aquellos que eran poderosos se sentían débiles. Un lugar de tormento y pesadilla y donde todos esos monstruos que una vez había derrotado esperaban.

Pero no podía rendirse, las puertas de la muerte eran su objetivo y sobrevivir para ver el mar una vez más su deseo.

Camino por el fuego y el miedo, contemplo el horror y la miseria, sintió el dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido. Y por primera vez tuvo miedo de sí misma.

_“al mar no le gusta estar contenido”_

Su padre había dicho eso y solo hasta ese momento comprendió la verdadera profundidad de esas palabras, más que un comentario casual era una advertencia.

Sephie se había estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo, su poder creciente y su propia frustración por los dioses, semidioses, titanes y gigantes, su furia por que no podían dejarla vivir en paz. El trauma de tener su vida en riesgo cada vez más, de perder a sus amigos y de ver las injusticias cometidas.

Tenía grilletes de acero de estigia para contenerlo todo, porque inconscientemente sabía que liberarlo sería terrible y peligroso. Y por que como había advertido su padre no le gustaba contenerse, cuando probara la libertad de esos grilletes sería casi imposible volver a ellos.

\---

Cada paso que daba por Grecia se sentía pesado, cada lugar y encuentro dejaba su huella. La Sephie que llego a Atenas estaba casi despojada y un frio conocimiento así como una revelación se asentaban en su pecho con fuerza.

Si sus compañeros lo notaron no dieron señal de ello.

Una señal de que ya no estaban tan cerca, de que no podían entenderse. De que quizás nunca lo harían.

Parecía que cada paso en su viaje desde que vio a su maestra de matemáticas convertirse en monstruo la llevó hasta allí, hasta esa única conclusión, hasta ese único destino.

Luchar junto a su padre fue como un sueño, a pesar de la guerra, del miedo, del dolor y de las heridas. Estar a su lado era como estar en la orilla de la playa, con las olas barriendo sus pies y liberándola de sus preocupaciones.

Fue como toda una vida y al mismo tiempo solo un segundo.

Con los gigantes derrotados quedaba el más peligroso enemigo.

Y mientras viajaban a toda velocidad por la fuerza de Zeus la resolución se endureció en ella.

Sephie sabía que tenía que hacer.

\---

_“bajo tormenta o fuego el mundo debe caer”_

Sephie no tenía fuego. Era una hija del mar, el agua era su elemento. Pero Sephie tenía a la tormenta.

Mientras los legionarios y los campistas se unían después de ser enemigos, y el resto de los siete luchaban contra su más grande enemigo Sephie uso uno de sus trucos más peligrosos.

En el medio del día se formó un huracán, parecido al que uso al luchar con un titán en central park, pero este era más grande.

Sephie sabía que no era suficiente.

Recordó las palabras que le habían dicho y que hasta ahora no había comprendido del todo.

_“demasiado poder divino y tu lado mortal se quemara”_

_“un tributo es necesario”_

_“nada es gratis, todo tiene un precio”_

_“al mar no le gusta ser contenido”_

_“un sacrificio es la única forma de avanzar”_

Así que Sephie dio el ultimo sacrificio, lo único que le quedaba que estos años de lucha e incertidumbre nunca podrían tomar.

Ella misma.

Al igual que en aquel ninfeo, solo que esta vez era mayor, Sephie se entregó a si misma a la tormenta. Cada parte de si se dio como un tributo al mundo mismo para llamar a la tormenta más grande vista. Cada cadena que estuvo aprisionando su poder fue rota y toda su esencia como semidiós fue liberada.

Y la figura de la tierra fue envuelta.

Y mientras la tierra era destruida por el poder de la tormenta así misma era destruida Sephie.

Vagamente escucho el grito de aquellos a quienes llamo amigos, compañeros y amor.

Le hablaban.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Con su último vestigio de conciencia llamo al mar, a su padre y sus dominios.

Entonces la tierra cayó.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue recibida por el silencio, por la paz. Cada dolor, incluso aquellos que había olvidado tener, fue desapareciendo. Incluso sin ver podía sentir el correr del agua sobre sí misma, lavándola y liberándola. Cada miedo y preocupación fue tomado lejos, dejando su pecho ligero por primera vez en años.

Cuando abriera los ojos se encontraría frente a Caronte y seria llevada a juicio, la última vez que llegaría al inframundo.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo era diferente.

Dio un paso, y luego otro más. Era tan ligera como una pluma al viento.

Por un momento no supo dónde estaba, todo era familiar y diferente al mismo tiempo. Luego ante sus ojos pudo ver la completa majestad de los olímpicos.

Estaban los doce de pie adelante. Y tras ellos los dioses menores, tanto los que conocía como los que no. Y más allá otras deidades y espíritus.

Estaba en el olimpo.

Todo era brillante y hermoso incluso más de cómo lo recordaba. Entonces entendió que antes lo estaba viendo con ojos de mortal, y como tal nunca llegaría ver la verdadera belleza del majestuoso olimpo.

Sephie se arrodillo.

_“Persephone Jackson. Mi hija, nuevamente te has convertido en un héroe para el olimpo. Esta vez has dado el último sacrificio para mantener el orden y la paz entre los mortales. ¿Hay acaso alguien que dude que merece la mayor de las recompensas?”_

La voz de su padre era majestuosa, cada palabra era como una suave brisa que traía el mar, sentía tranquilidad al escucharlo, la seguridad que siempre había asociado al mar y a su padre.

No hubo dudas, ni siquiera en Sephie. Una vez había negado el regalo de los dioses para cumplir su promesa a Luke y a todos aquellos que lucharon con él, se había reusado porque aún tenía cosas pendientes como su madre y sus amigos.

Ningún inmortal levanto protesta, en cambio la miraron esperando su protesta. La conocían demasiado bien. Pero ahora Sephie estaba en paz y si bien iba a extrañar a su madre y aquellos que amaba sabían que gracias a su sacrificio estarían en paz, estarían a salvo.

Al ver que ni siquiera ella protestaba su tío se adelantó.

_“hija de Poseidón, haz vivido por el olimpo, cumpliste dos grandes profecías y luchaste por los dioses. A pesar de los muchos obstáculos te mantuviste firme y tu lealtad al olimpo y los dioses nunca flaqueo. Por eso aquí, y en concordancia unánime del concejo, te concedo un lugar entre las filas de los dioses, así como la inmortalidad”_

Sintió su piel hormiguear, cada palabra de Zeus tenia autoridad y su tono imponía respeto. Era familiar y al mismo tiempo nuevo. Y entonces entendió por qué a pesar de todas las cosas Zeus era el único y verdadero rey de los dioses.

Por un momento no sintió nada, y luego fue como haber tomado una mezcla gigante de ambrosia y néctar con cafeína. Podía sentir el poder recorriendo su cuerpo y latiendo en su pecho. Estaba segura que de haber tenido un cuerpo mortal aun este se quemaría.

_“recibirás un lugar a mi lado, como mi hija es tu derecho. Ahora levántate Sephie”_

Su padre le extendía la mano y solo pudo aceptarla. Y al ponerse de pie todos los dioses menores se levantaron en júbilo. Aun así solo miro a su padre, vio su reflejo en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

No se reconoció.

Había visto como la bendición de afrodita hacia ver preciosas a sus hijas, pero esto iba mucho más allá. Su cabello negro estaba largo, brillante y suave, donde antes había estado dañado, enredado, sucio y desigual por la falta de cuidado que le daba. Su rostro era el mismo pero más, Sephie nunca se había visto tan bella.

Ni siquiera cuando circe intento tentarla.

_“padre”_

Su voz era diferente y casi irreconocible

_“gracias. Por todo, gracias.”_

El solo le dio esa sonrisa descarada suya.

_“ven hija mía, camina a mi lado”_

_\---_

_Sephie siempre lo supo en el fondo, que estaba más unida al mar que a la tierra. Desde que era niña busco el consuelo en las olas y la paz en el olor salado del agua._

_Su madre, su amorosa, hermosa, inteligente y dulce madre, también lo supo desde el principio. Por eso era tan reacia a dejarla ir, tan consciente hasta el punto de hacer todo lo posible para ocultarla. Por qué sabía que tarde o temprano el mar terminaría reclamándola._

_Porque Sephie era la hija del dios del mar, su corazón latía al ritmo de las olas y su sangre fluía como el agua. Era apropiado entonces que encontrara el fin de su vida mortal entregándose al mar del que había venido. Ya era libre, no más grilletes o cadenas que la contengan y aprisionen. Su vida mortal era su última cadena, que la ataba a la tierra y a quienes estaban en ella._

_Era la hija del dios del mar y al mar no le gustaba ser contenido, y al final todo lo que era del mar regresaba al mar._

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien tiene algun concejo para escribir sobre nuestro superman rubio favorito, estoy abierta a sugerencias. mientras tanto una contribucion al pequeño fandom de Fem Percy que me encanta.


End file.
